


Nights With the Elves

by baisexual_unicorn



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Baine Bloodhoof - Freeform, Beds, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Bottoming, Clothing, Consent, F/M, Female Characters, Fingerfucking, First Arcanist Thalryssa, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Gazlowe, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kinks, Kissing, Language, Lilian Voss - Freeform, Lor'themar Theron - Freeform, Love, Making Out, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Orgasm, POV First Person, Penises, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Roughness, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smut, Thalryssa - Freeform, Thrall - Freeform, Topping, Topping from the Bottom, World of Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisexual_unicorn/pseuds/baisexual_unicorn
Summary: You're finally back in Orgrimmar, and the Champion of the Banshee Queen has been captured. But at the meeting with the Horde Council to decide how exactly he should die is underway. You're there to stand with Lor'themar, Lord Regent of Quel'thalas and representative of the blood elves, but something's on your mind that has your attention elsewhere. And that thing is soon to become a reality.
Relationships: Lor'themar Theron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: World of Warcraft Library





	Nights With the Elves

Orgrimmar was busier than usual today. Which made sense to you. The Banshee Queen has finally been slain and her Champion had been brought to the Horde Capital for execution. Today was a good day, and everyone was out enjoying it. The execution was scheduled to take place later in the evening, followed by a great feast. There was sure to be a lot of drinking, dancing, and general merrymaking to celebrate this massive win for Azeroth.

Since Sylvanas’s betrayal, the Horde and the Alliance has been on pretty good terms. The two factions had been forced to come together for the greater good of the planet, with hardly a single loss in either ranks. However, because Sylvanias was originally the war chief for the Horde, the event and festivities would all be taking place in Orgrimmar, where Alliance members weren’t allowed.

You had woken up about thirty minutes ago to the sound of the hustle and bustle of the capital, spending some time to stretch and don your blood elf gear. Others weren’t as finely dressed as you, but you wanted to look your best. It was your job to stand beside the leader of your race for the execution, and you knew he would be expecting the best from you. He had recently called upon you to replace the last blood elf in this position, who was killed in the Battle for Azeroth some weeks ago. It was you who had been by your leader’s side when the time came to capture the Banshee Queen, which was why he chose you. That, and you were sure he had other intentions with you. Ever since you’d replaced your predecessor, the head blood elf kept giving you orders that kept you close to him, and you’d caught him on more than one occasion staring at your busty chest or perfectly toned rear.

You didn’t mind, though. Lor’themar was a pretty good looking guy. With his long blonde hair, chiseled and perfectly pointed jaw, and an eyepatch to add to the guise, he rarely had his eyes set on anyone. He was too busy dealing with blood elf matters and Horde politics, never giving him time for “extracurricular activities”. After the capture of Sylvanas, you started to notice how much closer he’d been getting to you, and how much more often you were being summoned to stand by his side at meetings and gatherings. You’d also noticed, unfortunately, how someone else had been taking your binding with the lord regent.

Never having spent much time with Thalryssa, you generally ignored her presence, not caring where it was she stood with Lor’themar. He may have had his sights on her before, and maybe they were even intimate at some point, but it didn’t matter now because you were certain he wanted you now. But there was no way of confirming that fact.

You spent some time in front of the bedroom mirror, carefully examining your own appearance. Unsatisfied with your hair being bland, you hastily gathered it up into a ponytail, braided it, and plaited it across your head. Much better. And sexier.

After leaving the inn and heading in the direction of the Embassy, you notice several other blood elves skulking by, staring at you and snickering. It suddenly made your mind race, and you wondered if it was more than obvious what was going on with the lord regent and yourself. You thought he wasn’t being particularly obvious with his tasks, but then again, if you could notice it, it couldn’t be that hard for everyone else. You recognized some of the elves, having seen them at past war council meetings, and returned their hushed gossiping with a cold glare. It didn’t do any good.

The entrance to the embassy was flanked by two hulking orcs, and they nodded you in when you walked up to them. Before disappearing into the building, you hear two faint voices talking around the corner.

“Did you see the armor she’s wearing?” asked one voice.

“Yea, it’s really nice. More than an elf like her could afford on her own,” replied the first’s comrade.

“I bet _he_ bought it for her.”

The second voice laughed. “I’m shocked the first arcanist hasn’t killed her yet.”

They were clearly talking about you, and clearly loud enough for you to hear. You ignore them.

When you step into the embassy’s main room, you notice that not everyone was there yet. This didn’t matter to you, because you spot Lor’themar off to the side by himself. You casually saunter up to him and lean against the wall next to the taller elf.

“I wondered when you would show up,” he mentioned in your direction.

“Sorry. Slept in a little longer than I’d planned,” you reply.

“Then it’s a good thing we ended things where we did last night.”

You aren’t sure if there was something else he was trying to say. It sounded like there was more he wanted to do the night before, which you had spent with him in his personal study grueling over the piece of the upcoming treaty that he was responsible for. It had been boring you out of your skull and it was all Lor’themar could do to keep your attention where it needed t be. You weren’t very good at politics and therefore weren’t of much help, but he still wanted you there to bounce ideas off of or get a second opinion from. At least, that’s what he told you.

The entire time he’d been playing coy with you, since the day you had first joined the ranks at his side, you’d shrugged his behavior off as simple fondness. Although you enjoyed the attention, you were too uncertain of his motives to return his advances, if that indeed was what they were, and you’d finally had enough. It was time to figure this man out.

“I don’t know if you could tell, but I could’ve really used some entertainment.”

The elf smirked. “What sort of entertainment would you have liked to see?”

You glance over in his direction, eyes scanning him from head to toe and back. “There’s a lot I would’ve liked to see _and do_.” You emphasize the last part with a playful grin. You notice that the other had taken a few steps closer for you to hear him, lowering his voice so others couldn’t.

“Meet me at the Inn after this, the one in the Valley of Honor. There’s something I would like to show you.”

That’s where he left you hanging, for the rest of the council had arrived and it was time to begin. The room grew silent and all eyes trained onto the entrance as Nathanos Blightcaller was escorted in by two orcs and two taurens, all massive in size. He was cuffed at the wrists and ankles, and a strange golden collar adorned his neck. You recognize the magical piece as a shock collar made by goblins. They walked him to the center to face to Horde Council, waiting for the proceedings to begin.

“State your name,” thundered the command from Thrall.

“Go fuck yourself,” spat the Champion in return, followed by a horrific screech and a thud as he fell to the ground. You lean forward to look over at Gazlowe, who was holding the remote for the collar and had sent a horrid shockwave through the prisoner’s body.

“This isn’t going to get anywhere,” you hear Lillian Voss say from your left. “Just get on with it.”

Nathanos looked up angrily, his teeth bared and wet with saliva. He knew what this meeting was for.

“Yes, just get on with it. Kill me already!”

“We won’t be killing you here.” This came from Lor’themar, and his voice was soft but harsh. It made your heart skip a beat.

“Then what’s all this for?”

Thrall guffawed at the question.

“We will be deciding _how_ you die here, ‘Champion of the Banshee Queen’.”

++++

It was decided that Nathanos should just simply be publicly beheaded in front of Grommash Hold, and that’s exactly what happened. Everyone from orcs to Panderen gathered around to witness the death of this man, and a deafening cheer sounded throughout the entire city when the scimitar in Baine’s hands came down on his neck. The Tauren raised the severed head high into the air, like a trophy won in war, earning him an even louder roar from the crowd. You knew you had to get out of there and soon, or you would never make it to the inn. You looked around for Lor’themar, but he was nowhere to be seen, which had been true since the meeting in the Embassy concluded. He must have already set off for the Valley of Honor.

You swiftly pushed your way through the masses of bodies, taking off at a light jog for your destination. It was a bit of a journey from the center of Orgrimmar, and every step you took that brought you closer to the end made your heart pound even faster. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything you could mount to get you there faster, but you’re not even sure if you want this to go any faster.

You finally arrive at the inn and look around for the lord regent, but he’s nowhere in sight. You aren’t sure if you should ask the innkeeper whether or not he was even here, lest she start rumors about the two of you. The other elf had an image to keep up, even if you didn’t, and ruining his reputation was the last thing you had on your list.

On the other hand, what did the Horde care of who slept with who? It wasn’t a foreign concept to anyone around here, and it was hardly cause for worry. This was the thought that you shook from your head instantly. If the other blood elves cared so much about how much attention you got from him, then it must be more of a secret than you thought.

“Are you looking for someone?”

The voice of the innkeeper startled you from your thoughts and you quickly turned around to face her. You figure that if Lor’themar wasn’t down here to greet you, and the innkeeper wasn’t aware of who you were or why you were there, then you really had no choice but to be honest.

You lie anyways.

“Sorry, I am looking for someone,” you tell the other. “Another blood elf. Little taller than me. Blondish-white hair, lots of scars.”

“One eye missin’?”

You hesitate before answering. “No.”

“Ah well, the only other blood elf that’s come in here is the Lord Regent Lor’themar.”

“Maybe my friend is with him?”

“I haven’t seen any other blood elves come in except you.”

“Maybe he came in when you were looking away? To do something else?”

“Doubt it.” Your suggestion didn’t seem to please the orc, but you weren’t too worried about that.

“I should still check. She said she was going to beat me here, and she’s never been wrong about stuff like that.”

The innkeeper looked you over before giving in and pointing down the hall to the right. “Up two floors. Last room on the right.”

You thank the orc and follow her directions to the specified room, then thinking she might’ve lied, you carefully press your ear to the door to see if you can pick up the familiar voice inside.

“You can come in,” you suddenly hear from the other side of the door, prompting you to open it and step inside. You close it gently behind you.

“I didn’t see you leave the embassy, so I stayed behind to-.”

Your sentence comes to an abrupt halt when you turn to face the other, caught off guard to see that he is completely nude except for a cloth that covered his groin and rear, which was attached to a marvelous golden belt with a massive green gem at the center. Turns out, you had been right all along.

“So… what have you been up to?” you ask Lor’themar after staring some time at his perfectly toned body. He may be significantly older than you, but damn that man was fine.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he answered, grinning widely as he watched you marvel at his form.

“To… show me something?” You finally look up to meet his gaze. He wasn’t wearing the eyepatch at the moment, revealning his milky blind eye to you.

“Yes.” The elf held up a large tome and smiled, completely throwing you off and making your heart sink. After all this time of you wanting him to push just a little farther and make an actual move and all he wanted to show you was a book.

It didn’t have a title, at least not one that you could see, and you moved your body around to try and get a glimpse of the binder. Nothing there either. You furrow your brow in confusion. “I don’t understand. Did you take off all of your robes and shit just to show me a book?”

The other chuckled and returned the book to the table from which he grabbed it from. “You can see right through me.”

Without warning, the blood elf dashed across the room and pinned you against the wall, his face inches from your own and his breath hot on your flesh. It scared the shit out of you, but you also realized how wet you were just from that one swift movement. You’d been waiting for this for years. You then feel his hand at your chin, forcing you to look up into his mismatched eyes.

“I invited you here because I can no longer stand the fact that I haven’t been inside you yet. It’s been eating away at me ever since the beginning.”

“What about Thalryssa?” you ask him.

The man scoffed. “I don’t want her. Not anymore. _I want you._ ” The last sentence came out as a hiss before the mouth that uttered them was against yours, the tongue of its owner pushing open you lips so that it could pass by them. Both pairs of eyes stayed open until the initial shock left you, allowing you to realize what was happening and responding with even more vigor.

“Tell me you want this,” Lor’themar breathed after breaking away for a moment.

“I… I want this,” you manage to mutter back.

“Make me believe it.”

That was your cue to press the gem at the center of his belt, which clicked and released. The garment fell to the floor at his feet and he stepped backwards out of it, grabbing hold of you and carrying you to his bed. It was one of the nicer ones in the inn, reserved only for people of great standing with the Horde. Before throwing you on the sheets onto your back, the other elf removed the armor and clothing you wore, tossing them aside as if they were nothing but garbage. Now you lay before him, exposed and his to take. Wrapping your legs around his abdomen, you yank him forward and grab the back of his head to pull him back in for another mouthwatering kiss. He gratefully accepts and crawls the rest of the way into the bed.

The two of you continue like this for another moment or two before you decide to make the next move. Reaching back to grab a chunk of his hair, you tug viciously, and his head follows. He let out a deep moan and you can feel his cock getting harder by the second.

“Fuck, you know me so well.”

You didn’t, but you kept silent. Correcting him might ruin this whole moment, which you hoped would occur more often in the future. After hearing his comment, you force him to flip and switch positions with you, and now you stared down at him, straddling his waist right above his genitals. They’re currently pressed against your lower back and you can feel them pulsating vigorously. You even start to feel the smallest chill from the precum that seeped out of the end.

“What shall I do now to please my Lord Regent?” you coo. It gets the other reeling and he purrs back at you.

“I want you to take it. All of it.”

You don’t have to be told twice. With one swift motion, you’re engulfing the entirety of his length and girth, crying out at the feeling of being stretched well past your limits. But the feeling soon subsided to be replaced by pleasure, and in no time, you’re riding the older blood elf like you never have before. There wasn’t a single inkling of space within you, and the resulting fluids that spilled out lightly coated both sets of thighs and made a loud squishing sound with every descent you made.

After deciding that this wasn’t enough for him, Lor’themar sat up, growling at you when you stopped to make the movement easier for him.

“I didn’t say you could stop fucking me.”

You silently hoped that he would be taking control all night and to encourage this, you grabbed his hands and put them on your hips. The man complied and forced you to work harder while he buried his face between your breasts, periodically sucking on one or both of your hardened nipples.

“You are so fucking wet,” you hear his deep voice snarling in your ear. You stay quiet, aside from the occasional moan or yell, wrapping an arm around his neck and using the other to support your wait on his thigh.

Unsure of what to do next, you wait until he goes back at your chest, but instead he does something else. You watch him stick a couple fingers in his mouth before you suddenly feel one being slid up into your anus. Never having gone to this length before, you’re unsure of how you feel about it, until he adds the second finger and starts moving them around, so expertly that you’re sure this isn’t the first time he’s done this before. Now you’re wondering if these same fingers have been up Thalryssa’s ass.

Lor’themar lets out a low growl through gritted teeth after you bite down into his shoulder to stop yourself from howling out. He doesn’t stop you; in fact, after dislodging your teeth from his flesh, he begs you to bite him again. So, you do. By the time he’s ready to switch positions again, there are a significant number of dark teeth-shaped bruises all along his collarbone and neck.

You let him force you on your hands and knees and you’re expecting him to lunge into you at any second, but you’re once again astonished to find his dick being forced against your lips instead. Tears form at the corners of your eyes as he moves in and out of your mouth, sporadically choking on his massive length defiled the back of your throat. You didn’t try and pull away, but rather looked up at the lord regent. He gazed upon your tear-stained cheeks and smiled.

“You look so beautiful from up here.”

He didn’t keep at this for much longer, and although he looked to be ready to burst, you prayed he would continue on for several more hours. The feeling of his dick was heavenly to you, no matter where he was putting it, and he tasted to sweet and delectable. You could kneel here and please him until the day you both died. Sadly, he pulled away from you and moved to attend to your cunt, which was practically drowning in your own fluids. He gave it a long lick before entering with a powerful thrust. Slaps of his groin against your ass echoed throughout the room, and the smell of sex burned your nostrils. You plant your face into the pillows and cease holding your screams back. The elf that dominated you laughed boisterously after hearing your muffled voice call out his name. You feel his chest against your back, followed by his scruffy voice hissing in your ear.

“Say it again.”

You bellow his name again, this time out into the open air, then you feel his hand at your throat. Your moans are stifled by the lack of air to your lungs, and you can hear the other grunting loudly behind you. He picked up immense speed until he finally climaxed, letting out an extensive moan as his seed filled you up. He pumped out the last of his orgasm, then fell to his side next to you. Trying to catch your breath, you collapse onto the fine sheets and rest for a moment before turning to face the other. He looks down at your naked body and grins.

“I could do this every night with you,” he tells you.

You return his smile with a wicked one of your own. “I would be more than happy to meet you that often if it meant I got to feel your cock in me every time.”

Lor’themar chuckled. “You think you can keep that up?”

You plant a soft kiss to his chest. “The real question is: do you think _you_ can?”


End file.
